Quel bruit fait le silence
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Le monde était bruyant, Ven avait décidé de se taire pour écouter ceux qui ne hurlaient pas. Vanitas était curieux et intrigué par ce garçon. OS. UA VanVen


Hello ! Voici un de mes uniques VanVen où on voit ni Hayner, ni Sora, ni voilà quoi :)

j'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce que je le trouve assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude (ça s'appelle la diversité, oui l'amie.e !) Vu que je suis partie pour dépoussiérer mon drive, voici ce qui date d'il y a deux ans aussi, mais que j'ai terminé cette après-midi (terminé étant un bien grand mot pour ce que j'ai fait, soyez indulgents, parce que j'ai genre jamais pensé que je pourrai la finir).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

La notion de bruit variait d'une personne à l'autre : du hard rock était du bruit pour les fans de classique, tout comme la dubstep était dérangeant pour les non-adeptes. Les cris d'adolescents au self étaient bruyants. La circulation était bruyante. La ville était bruyante. Parler par-dessus ce brouhaha était bruyant.

Ven n'en pouvait plus de cette cacophonie. En plein mois de décembre, il se tut du jour au lendemain, sans explication et quitta la ville sans demander son reste, alors qu'il n'avait de quinze ans. Il se retrouva chez sa tante Naminé à Radiant Garden. Elle ne posa pas de questions sur sa venue et l'accueillit comme son propre fils ; ce qu'il était en quelque sorte.

Le village devait avoir à peine plus de quatre cents habitants, et fort heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas bruyants. Les enfants s'amusaient sur la place ou dans les ruelles, mais l'espace entre les maisons empêchaient les résonnances.

C'était si agréable, Ven ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour connu cela dans sa ville natale. Les gens n'étaient pas pressés et le fait qu'ils se connaissent tous les rendait amicaux, ils s'entendaient bien pour la plupart. Ils ne l'interrogèrent pas sur sa présence plus longue que d'habitude, bien content de l'avoir parmi eux, même s'il ne parlait pas.

Ven adorait donner des coups de mains ou foutre son grain partout. Il ne passait pas ses journées à rien faire dans le canapé, mais aidait là où on avait besoin de lui, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Les adultes se demandaient pourquoi il se rendait rarement au lycée, mais n'allaient pas renvoyer le seul adolescent qui semblait vouloir rester dans les environs.

Quand Ven allait au lycée, ce n'était pas de jour. Il préférait assister aux cours du soir, quand bien même il aurait pu suivre un cursus normal. Les grandes différences étaient le niveau de bruit et de mentalité. Les lycéens du jour se moquaient bien de travailler ou de participer en classe, puisqu'ils avaient la vie devant eux pour choisir ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Les adultes présents le soir étaient sérieux et intéressés, ne riaient pas des autres en difficulté, eux-mêmes ayant du mal dans certains domaines.

Ils ne criaient pas et ne plaçaient pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Leurs timbres de voix étaient souvent usés par la vie, cassés à cause des épreuves, incertains dans la peur de dire une bêtise en cours, taquins dans leur plaisanterie, mais jamais mauvais pour le plaisir. Ils ne se moquaient pas quand il tentait de communiquer avec eux, fort heureusement une femme présente parlait la langue des signes et traduisait pour ses camarades.

En de rares occasions, Ven daignait ouvrir la bouche. Le matin, quand il était bien trop fatigué pour faire les bons gestes ; au téléphone avec sa mère et son frère adorés qui lui manquaient énormément ; et lorsqu'il voulait dire quelque chose à Naminé si elle n'était pas à côté.

Son grand-père était sourd et avait appris à ses deux filles la langue des signes. Ven l'adorait et avait été heureux de pouvoir parler avec ses mains. Sa tante n'étant pas d'un naturel bavard, ils avaient vite oublié l'usage de la langue courante pour laisser leur geste parlaient pour eux.

C'était moins fatiguant, moins bruyant, et évitait les phrases regrettables. Combien de fois Ven avait-il entendu quelqu'un dépassait les bornes sous la rancœur ?

Quand il s'agaçait, il jurait silencieusement. Rien ne l'avait jamais assez mis en colère pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds depuis qu'il se taisait. Avant, un rien le faisait crier de rage. La moindre contrariété sonore le faisait exploser. Il détestait qu'on ne l'écoute pas ou qu'on parle plus fort que lui. Il voulait se  
faire entendre à cette époque-là.

Maintenant il désirait écouter ce que le monde avait à dire.

Dans Radiant Garden, quand il se levait en pleine nuit, il pouvait entendre la ville se reposer. Le sifflet des cheminées des maisons. Même si le temps diurne était doux, le soir venu le froid reprenait ses droits. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et apportait son petit bout de bruit. Les chats errants cherchaient de quoi se remplir la panse.

En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre la douce respiration de sa tante dormir d'un sommeil du juste, alors que le voisin d'à côté ronflait fortement. L'horloge de la gare continuait son bonhomme de chemin et la trotteuse était audible quand il n'y avait plus de bruit autour. L'écho du contact entre les  
roues du train et les rails disparaissait petit à petit.

Ven adorait se promener de nuit. Il entendait le repos de cette ville d'habitude si vivante et s'en enivrait, ce faux silence l'apaisait.

Puis le matin, la ville se réveillait, apportant ces magnifiques sons du lever. Les volets qui s'ouvraient, les enfants qui se préparaient en se chamaillant, les habitants qui se saluaient, les commerces qui prenaient vie, les ruelles désertes ne l'étaient plus, les trains se mettaient en route, la foule dans la  
rue.

Certains jours étaient plus calmes que d'autres, apportant leur lot de surprise. D'autres nuits, il n'était pas le seul à se promener.

Ce fut ainsi que Ven rencontra Vanitas. Pas de coup de foudre, ni d'amour au premier regard : Vanitas dégageait quelque chose de répulsif. Son air supérieur était prodigieusement énervant, sa façon de parler était agressive, auditivement parlant.

Dans tout cela, seul son silence était fascinant. Peu importe à quel point il était assourdissant dans la vie de tous les jours, ses gestes étaient étrangement silencieux.

Quand il marchait seul, il fallait prêter l'oreille pour entendre ses pieds fouler le sol. Pendant ses courses ou en pratique de n'importe quel sport, sa respiration était laborieuse, mais toujours silencieuse. Ses coups étaient secs, directs, pas un mouvement inutile ou qui l'aurait fait remarqué.

Vanitas attirait l'attention et était tape à l'œil, en plus d'adorer entendre sa propre voix, qui portait au loin. Il donnait des ordres, savait manier le bon ton au bon moment et se démenait toujours pour avoir le dernier mot. Il aimait foutre la trouille aux plus jeunes avec diverses menaces et bagarres.

Ven ne se souvenait pas de lui malgré qu'il eût passé tous ses étés dans cette ville, néanmoins se doutait que son ancien lui ne l'aurait pas aimé une seconde et aurait répondu à la confrontation pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Lorsqu'il voyait Vanitas de jour, il se contentait de lui jeter un regard, avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Il ne réagissait pas aux piques qu'il lui lançait parfois, pas plus qu'il daignait lui faire comprendre que rien ne marchait avec lui. De nuit, Ven ne comptait pas le temps passé à l'observer. Son être  
semblait changer, transformé par l'éclat lunaire.

Autant Ven pouvait écouter le silence de la nuit, autant il arrivait sans problème à faire la sourde oreille aux bruits dérangeants son équilibre auditif, tel que ce garçon.

Vanitas n'osait pas trop l'embêter, puisque les commerçants venaient derechef prendre sa défense, lui disant d'aller corriger d'autres gosses, que lui n'avait rien fait. Vanitas grognait pour la forme, mais ne restait pas.

Ven se demandait pourquoi il passait autant de temps à le chercher en ville, si c'était pour ensuite s'asseoir non loin de lui et l'observer fixement, parfois sans rien dire du tout. Il faisait fi de sa présence, mais restait surpris. Il laissa passer le temps et s'habitua peu à peu à sa présence perturbante.

Juillet arriva. Voilà huit mois qu'il était dans la ville et un jour au milieu des grandes vacances, Vanitas le prit de court en lui demandant pourquoi il refusait de parler. Cet après-midi-là, il se trouvait dans un champ à quelques bornes de la ville pour les récoltes, le temps était frais et un vent léger secouait les arbres, faisant résonner leurs feuilles. Plus loin, des chiens aboyaient joyeusement, pendant que des enfants jouaient dans les terrains. Le bruit des cageots qui s'entassaient tintaient encore dans une terrible cacophonie, qu'il trouvait agréable.

Ven ne réagit pas à la question, préférant l'ignorer. Il fredonna un air de musique que sa mère chantait souvent, tout en continuant sa besace. Le brun réitéra sa demande, ne lâchant pas l'affaire. Quand Ven commença à lui expliquer à l'aide de ses mains, il se leva pour lui attraper les poignets.

 _Avec ta bouche_ , exigea-t-il. Ven était seul dans cette lignée, impossible qu'on vienne l'aider et hors de question d'exhausser cet insolent. Il tira ses bras vers lui, vainement. Il ne comprenait pas ce garçon, ni la colère qu'il avait face à son silence ; en quoi était-ce dérangeant pour lui, à la fin ?

Sans savoir comment, Ven se retrouva au sol, toujours maintenu par cet étrange adolescent. Son manque de force le rendait fou, mais sa détermination l'aidait à ne pas crier à tout bout de champ. Sa voix devait être usée, voilà plus de dix jours qu'il n'avait pas appelé sa mère…

Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à contenir un unique son. Il ne s'était même pas entendu le prononcer, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Vanitas le lâchât et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Ven le regarda partir en prenant de grandes inspirations, incertain de ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans la logique des choses, cela aurait été à lui de déguerpir de la sorte…

Il mit de côté ses pensées et finit sa corvée, mais ses mains tremblantes ralentissaient le travail.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il ne sortit pas et dévisagea Vanitas quand il le voyait depuis sa fenêtre. Il se sentait comme Raiponce, à la différence qu'il avait choisi cet isolement des autres. De chez lui, le bruit extérieur n'était pas aussi violent que lorsqu'il était dehors.

Naminé l'interrogea sur son soudain manque de sociabilité et de motivation, mais il ne répondit pas. Bien souvent, il se contentait de la regarder, puis haussait les épaules ; quand sa mère appelait, il ne daignait même plus répondre. Il ne voulait plus parler. Cela ne changeait rien à la vie des gens qu'il préférait garder le silence, plutôt que de crier sur tous les toits ; à la différence, qu'un était plus énervant que l'autre.

Après une semaine, Ven décida de traîner dans les coins les plus isolés de la ville, pour être sûr de ne croiser personne. Il pouvait passer des heures dans le jardin du château, ou bien à la gare, yeux fermés, oreilles grandes ouvertes. Il ne se lassait pas du son des rails, des battements d'ailes des oiseaux, du tram plus bas et des voix humaines.

L'ambiance était toujours calme et reposante. Il n'avait pas les mots pour expliquer à quel point il aimait ces petites choses du quotidien.

Quelqu'un prit place à côté du lui sur le banc, Ven n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ses pas silencieux et cette respiration presque inaudible. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant du son ambiant. Puis Vanitas lui expliqua qu'il était malade et qu'il serait bien resté sous la couette, mais qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il voulait lui parler.

Ven fronça les sourcils, intrigué. La dernière fois, Vanitas l'avait maltraité pour qu'il lâchât quelque chose. Il avait beau essayé, il ne comprenait pas ce garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Vanitas  
darda son regard doré dans le sien, le scannant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, cherchant des réponses ou un indice pour décrypter Ven. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit où regarder, pensa-t-il.

« Dis… tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? »

Quelque mois plus tard, Ven ne saisissait toujours pas pourquoi il avait dit naturellement, presque au tac-au-tac « D'accord. » sans se poser plus de question.

Vanitas le dévisagea méchamment, comme s'il n'avait pas compris la réponse ou comme s'il avait ri, mais Ven avait bien dit oui et le regardait le plus honnêtement du monde. Il inclina la tête, puis soupira, avant de se rapprocher. Il mit ses mains en évidence devant lui, de façon à ce que Vanitas pût les voir aussi. Lentement, il les agita de sorte à ce que Vanitas sût qu'ils parlaient bien d'être son copain et qu'il était d'accord pour cela.

Pourquoi pas, après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ? Vanitas avait détraqué son système, lui seul pouvait le réparer.

Le début de leur relation fut maladroit au possible. Vanitas ne parlait pas la langue des signes et Ven écrivait terriblement mal. Il oubliait de prendre son carnet de notes, un stylo, ou parfois même les deux. C'était gênant, dans le sens d'encombrant, expliqua-t-il après.

Les premiers mois ne changèrent pas de leur habitude. Vanitas finissait toujours par trouver Ven, restait avec lui jusqu'à la fin de son travail et le raccompagnait ensuite chez lui, sans un mot. Il n'osa pas encore proposer de l'accompagner jusqu'au lycée pour ses cours du soir, après la rentrée.

Ce qui changea en revanche fut leur rendez-vous nocturne. Avant, Ven restait à distance pour l'observer. Maintenant, il n'hésitait pas à courir vers lui, sans discrétion et lui sauter dessus, joyeux. Vanitas lui rappelait qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit la nuit, puis déposait un chaste baiser sur son  
front, sa joue ou dans son cou. Ven lui racontait ensuite sa journée, et même si Vanitas ne comprenait pas tout, il le regardait faire.

Ils traînaient dans la ville, main dans la main pendant un petit moment, en fonction des anecdotes qu'ils se racontaient, puis Vanitas se rendait au manoir abandonné pour pouvoir s'entraîner en paix. Ven le regardait et l'écoutait faire, fasciné par la précision de ses gestes et le peu de bruit qu'il faisait.  
Vanitas était un contraste à lui tout seul : si bruyant dans sa façon d'être, mais tellement silencieux dans sa façon de faire. Ven était incontestablement fan de ce garçon au regard d'or.

Après cela, ils se taquinaient encore un peu, puis Vanitas le ramenait, avant de rentrer dormir chez lui. Certaine fois, ils mettaient moins de temps ou ne se voyaient tout simplement pas. Autant Ven pouvait sortir comme il voulait, autant Vanitas sortait parce qu'il faisait le mur. Ven ne comprenait pas  
pourquoi il ne demandait tout simplement pas à ses parents et l'interrogea là-dessus : seul un rire désabusé lui répondit, avant qu'il se fît embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ven cassa cette routine une nuit de pluie automnale. Il se précipita sur Vanitas, en pyjama et lui _dit_ de venir dormir chez lui. Sous le choc d'avoir entendu sa voix, Vanitas n'osa protester. Arrivé dans l'appartement, il réalisa alors que son petit blond allait choper froid. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements mouillés pour se faufiler sous la couette bien au chaud. Vanitas était clairement gêné, alors que Ven arrivait à bien le cacher.

Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras, puis embrassa le visage de Vanitas. À tâtons, il chercha ses lèvres, le manque de luminosité n'aidant pas. Vanitas le laissa faire, figé par ses gestes. Puis quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il sembla enfin se réanimer et chercha même à prolonger le baiser quand Ven  
s'éloigna. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux ; du moins, Ven le sentit ainsi. Ils devaient chercher la réponse dans le regard de l'autre.

Vanitas posa sa main sur la joue de Ven et ce fut le début des festivités. Ils passèrent la nuit emmêler l'un à l'autre, se décrochant pour reprendre leur souffle ou pour renverser l'autre sur le dos. Vanitas savoura les bruits étouffés que faisait Ven quand il posait sa signature dans son cou et sur ses  
clavicules. Cela l'excitait au possible et il en voulait encore plus. Ils apprirent le corps de l'autre, se touchèrent pour avoir plus de frictions.

Le lendemain, Ven et Naminé firent leur routine habituelle, pas plus perturbés par la présence de Vanitas. Le jour-même où ils s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble, il l'avait annoncé à sa famille. Naminé avait dit que c'était sans doute un bon garçon dans le fond et qu'elle lui présenterait son copain à l'occasion. Sa mère avait ri, pensant sans doute que cela ne durerait pas. Voilà trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Ven s'attachait un peu plus à lui chaque jour.

Après cela, Vanitas vint régulièrement chez Ven, pour s'entraîner dans son garage, avant de le rejoindre devant la télé, ou dans son lit. Ils ne se passaient pas toujours plus que des baisers fiévreux, mais des fois ils essayaient de faire le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas que Naminé les entende.

Ils avaient installé une espèce de petite routine au bout de quelque temps. En temps favorable, Vanitas finissait les cours et s'empressait de retrouver Ven où qu'il fût. Il l'aidait, puis ils rentraient ensemble. Le brun racontait des choses au hasard, sur les professeurs, les élèves ou même les faits divers  
lycéens. Ven écoutait et répondait avec ses mains, amusé par l'engouement de Vanitas.

Quand venait son tour, il essayait de ne pas agiter ses mains trop vite. Étant donné qu'il changeait tous les jours de travail, il pouvait raconter énormément de choses sur sa journée, sans oublier ce qu'il s'était passé aux cours du soir.

De retour chez eux, l'un ou l'autre se mettait aux fourneaux pour faire le repas avant que Ven partît à ses cours le soir. Vanitas restait tout seul pendant que Naminé l'amenait. Elle faisait ensuite un tour, pendant que lui débutait ses devoirs pour tuer le temps. Quand le blond rentrait trois heures plus tard, il s'empressait de lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris sur ses camarades et faisait ses exercices avec application. Ils flânaient encore un moment, puis Vanitas se faisait violence pour rentrer.

Les jours défavorables, on venait directement chercher Vanitas devant son lycée et il ne pouvait quitter le logis familial qu'à la nuit tombée, en faisant le mur. S'il n'était pas rentré avant le réveil de ses parents, il prenait pour son grade. D'autres fois, il pouvait rester qu'une petite heure avec Ven, puis rentrait pour éviter les problèmes chez lui.

Étonnement, Vanitas ne se plaignait jamais de sa maison. Ven se demandait bien pourquoi il  
laissait couler. En dépit de ses nombreuses interrogations, il n'osa poser plus de questions et lui ouvrait toujours la porte, peu importe l'heure à laquelle il venait.

Pour le nouvel an, Vanitas ne put le passer avec eux ; à son plus grand désespoir.

À l'anniversaire de Ven, deux mois plus tard, Vanitas sécha toute la journée pour rester avec lui et le gâta autant que possible.

Lors de l'anniversaire de Vanitas en avril, Ven fit les choses en gros également et organisa une soirée avec les amis du brun au lycée, qu'il n'avait pas assez l'occasion de voir à cause de la sévérité de ses parents. Ils finirent minable le lendemain et leur gueule de bois fut mémorable. Ce fut impossible de  
décrocher le brun de son petit-ami pendant la semaine qui suivit.

La première fois qu'il invita Ven chez lui fut trois mois plus tard, en juillet. Ce jour-là, Ven entendit réellement et vraiment Vanitas.

Les parents du brun semblaient terriblement sévères et en attendre beaucoup de lui. Leur mariage battait de l'aile, mais ils refusaient de divorcer à cause de ce que les autres pourraient dire sur eux. Ven rencontra par la même occasion la famille de Vanitas.

Il y avait les faux-jumeaux aînés de vingt-deux ans, Luxord et Larxène. Des enfoirés en puissance, toujours le mot qu'il fallait pour faire mal à l'ego et mettre plus bas que terre au moment propice. Ils se soutenaient, mais se faisaient de crasses dans le dos. Ils s'alliaient contre les membres de la famille, puis prenaient toujours part aux disputes conjugales, chacun ayant un parti différent. Il était mauvais et calculateur, elle était sournoise et violente.

Après eux suivait un garçon de bientôt dix-neuf ans, Ienzo. Si l'indifférence devait prendre forme, ce serait dans ce corps. Il se moquait des disputes familiales et ne prenait part que pour dire les torts de chacun, sans mâcher ses mots. Il contenait sa colère et son amertume pendant un long moment, avant que tout n'explose à la gueule de ses parents. Il se querellait en permanence avec les aînés de la famille, ennuyé par leurs comportements. Il était un volcan qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Vanitas venait ensuite, tout juste dix-sept ans.

La dernière avait treize ans et s'appelait Xion. Tout comme Ienzo, elle jouait la carte de l'indifférence familiale. Lors des disputes, elle s'enfermait dans son monde et composait. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les cris de sa famille et tentait de dissiper les tensions, mais quand cela ne marchait pas, elle fuyait  
dans la musique. Après la tempête, elle se démenait pour garder le calme aussi longtemps que possible, combien même elle savait sa famille déjà détruite et dissoute.

Après avoir vu ces phénomènes, Ven entendit et comprit le silence de Vanitas.

Dans cette famille où les cris étaient passés monnaie courante, où critique était son petit-déjeuner, haine et médisance son plat principal, et insultes le dessert, avec quelques coups bas pour accompagner le tout…

… Vanitas n'existait pas ou ne trouvait pas sa place. Larxène et Luxord étaient les deux anarchistes de la famille, Ienzo celui qui n'avait pas peur de s'exprimer franchement, et Xion la médiatrice, celle qui unit. Vanitas servait juste de défouloir pour les aînés, quand ils avaient envie de pousser quelqu'un à bout. Il avait appris à se défendre pour leur tenir tête et à marcher sur des œufs pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le retrouver en se fiant à leurs oreilles.

Vanitas passait son temps à crier dehors parce qu'avec la verve d'Ienzo et son franc-parler, il n'avait pas l'occasion de se défouler, de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il avait appris à se taire, à employer le ton qu'il fallait pour arriver à attirer l'attention sur lui et manipuler.

Xion l'acceptait et le soutenait, mais Vanitas ne pouvait lui rendre son affection correctement. Il ne savait pas comment faire, il n'avait pas appris. Trop de poids pesait sur cette gosse. Elle était née pour réconcilier les deux parents. Vanitas ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le faisait, en connaissance de cause. Quand elle ne traînait pas dans ses pattes, elle dessinait ou écoutait sa musique.

Ven s'était senti mal pendant tout le dîner, impossible pour lui de répondre à leurs questions par voie orale. Aucun d'eux n'avait jugé utile d'apprendre la langue des signes, alors Vanitas faisait le traducteur. Puis la question fatidique finit par tomber. _Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ?_

Vanitas semblait n'attendre que cela, puisqu'il attrapa la main de Ven et déclara qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le masque lisse de ses parents se fissura, celui arrogant de Larxène tomba, Luxord s'étouffa, Ienzo les foudroya du regard, alors que Xion fronçait les sourcils.

Bientôt, les cris jusqu'ici absents reprirent ce qui leur était dû. Les assiettes volèrent, alors que Vanitas se battait verbalement pour quelque chose pour la première fois. Ses parents se rejetaient la faute dessus si leur fils était pédé. Larxène cracha sur l'attitude misogyne d'Ienzo, celui-ci mettant la faute  
sur la façon dont elle et Luxord échangeaient souvent leur rôle, ainsi que leur désintérêt face à lui. Xion s'était volatilisée avec son repas.

Vanitas se défendit, clamant fièrement qu'il ne s'était inspiré de personne pour en arriver là où il était et qu'il ne lâcherait Ven pour rien au monde. Puis les critiques visèrent le blond qui n'avait rien demandé. C'était sa faute si Vanitas avait dévié du droit chemin, s'il ne suivait pas la réussite familiale ou qu'il passait son temps à traîner dehors comme un voyou.

Vanitas vit rouge et s'énerva contre sa famille, leur renvoyant leur stupide argument à la figure. La dispute ressemblait à une mêlée de rugby, personne ne sachant plus sur qui il criait et pourquoi, s'insérant dans un sujet de discorde entre deux personnes sans problème.

Ven jugea qu'il était temps de partir pour ne pas envenimer les choses, mais une forte poigne sur sa main lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait. Il aurait tellement voulu répliquer dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais écouter la façon dont Vanitas le défendait avait raison de ses mots.

Il entendait son timbre menaçant, puis agacé, ou bien énervé, parfois narquois. Il manipulait les mots aussi bien que tous les autres pour faire valoir son point de vue. Il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et tenait bien à ce que les autres prissent enfin compte de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il y eut un grand silence. Ven les observa se regarder en chien de faïence un moment, curieux sur la tournure des événements. Vanitas le tenait toujours aussi fermement. Il lâcha qu'ils allaient dans sa chambre, avant de faire volte-face et d'entraîner Ven à sa suite. Avant de passer la porte, ce dernier se retourna.

« Je sors avec Vanitas, et vous savez quoi ? On n'a pas besoin de votre accord. »

Sa voix était éreintée, mais il s'en moquait. Vanitas s'était battu bec et ongle pour lui, alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis... merde, ça faisait un an. Peut-être pas jour pour jour, mais cela faisait déjà un an qu'ils étaient tous les deux et Vanitas avait voulu lui présenter sa famille pour officialiser les choses.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Vanitas, ils ne parlèrent pas et se mirent au lit, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'échangeaient des baisers de temps à autre, mais pas une parole ne fut prononcée. Des gestes tendres servaient de remerciements ou d'encouragements.

Maintenant, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Vanitas prit tout son temps dans la cuisine avec Ven, lui parlant comme ils en avaient l'habitude chez lui, dans l'unique but de provoquer sa famille. Son père ne réagit pas quand il passa, sa mère le dévisagea, mais vint déposer un baiser sur son front avant de partir. Larxène le prit de haut, alors que Luxord fut comme un foutu serpent. Ienzo l'ignora complètement et sans mal. Seule Xion sembla bien le prendre et resta avec eux.

Par la suite, Ven revint quelque fois, mais toujours pendant que les aînés étaient absents. Luxord travaillait (arnaquait les gens) dans un casino, alors que Larxène était mercenaire. Ienzo était chercheur pour Ansem Le Sage. Vanitas voulait intégrer l'École des Maîtres de la Keyblade, l'EMK, et Xion serait une artiste, à n'en point douter.

Ven ignorait ce qu'il ferait plus tard, mais il était heureux pour l'heure.

En septembre, il hésita longuement à s'inscrire au lycée pour un cursus normal. Vanitas était d'accord, mais lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à frapper ceux qui se moqueraient de sa façon de communiquer. Étant donné que Vanitas était le président du conseil des élèves (pour être au  
sommet de la hiérarchie et commettre ses méfaits en toute impunité), Ven savait ce qu'il risquait en le protégeant.

À défaut d'être présent à tous les cours, il pouvait en suivre quelques-uns, surtout ceux auxquels il ne pouvait s'inscrire le soir. Le proviseur accepta sa demande, puisqu'il connaissait Ven depuis son plus jeune âge et que Vanitas l'avait appuyé ; ça avait du bon de sortir avec le président du conseil des  
Élèves.

Pas tout le temps, par contre : Ven ne comptait plus ses élans de chef autoritaire. À petite dose et en privé, ça allait. Au lycée, c'était chiant. Il avait l'impression que Vanitas surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes, il ne pouvait rien faire sans qu'un espion de Vanitas soit dans ses pattes.

Ven appliquait la maxime « on lave ses draps sales en famille » et veillait à ne pas faire d'esclandre (avec ses mains, bien sûr) au lycée. Mais une fois qu'ils rentraient chez eux, il lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas ses gestes. Quel petit ami fait ça ? Ven ne trouvait pas une once de romantisme là-dedans.

Malgré leurs très nombreuses querelles, ils ne pouvaient concevoir l'idée de se séparer. Ils se disputaient, se gueulaient dessus, se protégeaient, se conseillaient, se draguaient, s'embêtaient, faisaient les cons, et n'avaient jamais imaginé rompre.

Ven n'était pas particulièrement jaloux et encore moins possessif. Il savait que Vanitas était beau et que les filles assez téméraires lui tournaient autour, mais il savait aussi que Vanitas l'aimait plus que n'importe quelle bimbo. Il lui faisait totalement confiance.

À contrario, Vanitas peinait à ne pas surveiller Ven. Il avait confiance en lui, mais ne faisait absolument pas confiance aux gens qui s'approchaient de lui. Certes, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, et le peu assez hardi savait qu'il n'était pas célibataire. Mais à chaque fois qu'il baissait sa garde, un con essayait de passer Ven à tabac (par sa faute bien sûr, mais qui ça intéressait ?).

Malgré ces soucis, Ven continuait son bout de chemin. Il ne parlait toujours qu'avec sa mère, son frère et Naminé ; et à de rares occasions avec Vanitas. Cette année, ils purent faire le nouvel an ensemble. En soirée, ils n'agissaient jamais comme des personnes en couple. Chacun s'amusait de son côté, mais dès qu'ils se croisaient, ils se mettaient à jour et rigolaient, avant de reprendre leurs affaires.

La rentrée arriva avec son lot de devoirs en retard et les choix pour l'année suivante. Vanitas s'extasiait déjà devant la brochure de l'EMK, crétin impatient qu'il était. Ven aimait le voir dans cet état, même s'il ne le comprenait pas. Lui ignorait toujours ce qu'il voulait faire : quitter son petit confort pour vivre avec Vanitas ou entretenir une relation à distance, il ignorait le pire. Dans les deux cas, il y avait possibilité qu'ils finissent par se séparer.

Hélas, personne ne savait quoi lui dire. Il avait toujours son mutisme sélectif, dans quoi s'engager avec pareil handicap ? Naminé n'avait jamais quitté la ville, sa mère oubliait qu'il avait un sacré problème et Vanitas voulait juste l'EMK. Honnêtement, où allait-il bien finir ?

Étonnement, s'il ne disait pas ses incertitudes à Vanitas, Ven en parlait sans gêne avec Xion. Depuis qu'Ienzo était à Castle Oblivion, elle semblait s'être épanouie et ouverte au monde. Elle venait régulièrement chez Ven avec son frère pour ne pas s'ennuyer toute seule au manoir.

Ses interrogations la surprirent, car pour elle c'était évident que Ven travaillerait avec des personnes muettes ou sourdes, ou bien qu'il enseignerait la langue des signes.

En voilà une bonne idée : c'est vrai qu'il aimerait bien travailler dans un endroit pas très bruyant. Ven appréciait presque autant la sœur et le frère.

En février, Vanitas et Xion s'unirent pour organiser un bal costumé dans leur manoir pour l'anniversaire de Ven. L'alcool coulait à flot, l'entrée avait été payante, mais bordel que c'était excellent. Un ami du brun faisait le DJ et le jeu de lumière était fantastique. C'était vraiment génial. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ses dix-huit ans.

En échange de cette fabuleuse surprise, Ven organisa un week-end dans la maison de vacances de Vanitas. Il acheta de quoi faire un barbecue, des petits feux d'artifice et s'assura qu'il y avait une fête de village pas loin. À leur retour, les attendaient tous leurs potes pour une soirée bien arrosée. Inutile de dire que Vanitas avait vanté les mérites de son petit-ami à lui, qu'il avait choisi.

Avril laissa place à mai et au bon temps. Malgré que ce soit encore trop frais et parfois pluvieux, le soleil daignait se montrer. Ce qui rappela à Ven qu'il devait aussi remplir ses vœux pour l'année prochaine.

Vanitas passa une semaine à la Contrée pour les portes ouvertes. Coïncidence ou non, Ven déprima pendant la même période. Cette ville était trop loin. Les cours semblaient trop intenses pour que Vanitas eût le temps de glander et de lui envoyer un message. Le soir, ce stupide garçon était trop fatigué et oubliait de lui répondre.

Aucun doute : Ven ne pourrait pas gérer la distance. Il ne restait qu'à aller vivre à la Contrée.

Le retour de Vanitas tomba deux mois pile avant leur deuxième anniversaire de couple, ils en profitèrent pour partir à la plage toute la journée et louèrent une chambre d'hôtel pour finir la soirée (ils firent plus les cons comme deux amis que comme un couple).

Quand ils rentrèrent, Ven chercha une quelconque formation qui lui permettrait de rester avec Vanitas et qui lui plairait. Après avoir bien glandé, il trouva une filière pour les soldats de secours. Ils servaient à maintenir l'ordre pendant les interventions et soutenir les familles. Intéressant. Pourquoi pas, ça pouvait être pas mal.

De mai à juin, ils révisèrent leur examen, entre les batailles de gosses, les disputes, les plaisanteries, le stress, les soirées et les appréhensions. Que de bons souvenirs. Vanitas n'avait plus temps d'exercer son pouvoir sur la ville et Ven ne s'en plaignait pas.

Arriva la semaine d'épreuve sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils ne se virent pas du tout, pour ne pas se prendre la tête à cause du stress. Vanitas ne supportait pas l'idée de rater si près du but et reportait ses nerfs sur lui. Ven n'avait pas envie qu'il y ait des tensions entre eux.

Ils s'organisèrent une soirée détente le dernier soir des examens et allèrent à la beuverie post-bac le lendemain. Comme toujours, des filles s'agglutinèrent autour de Vanitas, ce qui fit plus rire son copain qu'autre chose. Ça ne l'empêcha même pas de remporter tous les jeux d'alcool qu'il faisait.

Plus que deux semaines avant les résultats. Qui était le con à avoir dit qu'on ne stressait qu'avant ses examens ? Parce que franchement, Ven devait redoubler d'ingéniosité pour contrer le stress persistent de Vanitas et l'occuper.

Heureusement que leurs potes étaient tous dans la même situation, à essayer de se changer les idées, sinon ça aurait été pire. Ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose pour oublier qu'ils venaient de passer des examens qui décideraient de leur avenir. Entre après-midi jeux vidéo, blitzball, struggle, gages et paris en tout genre, jeux de société et week-end à la plage, ils réussirent à s'aérer la tête.

À la fin du mois de juin, l'EMK répondit par l'affirmative à leur dossier. Un poids en moins sur leurs épaules (surtout celles de Ven). Heureux hasard, les autres furent aussi acceptés là où ils voulaient. Pour fêter ça, soirée !

Lentement mais sûrement arriva le jour des résultats. Xion se 'dévoua' pour aller voir au lycée ; Ven avait passé la nuit au manoir, mais ce n'était pas pour jouer au scrabble. Résultat des courses, les garçons s'étaient couchés tard et Vanitas s'était seulement réveillé pour sortir sa sœur de son paisible sommeil. Haha, vive l'abus de pouvoir.

Xion voulut se venger en taisant sa connaissance, mais un gâteau délia vite sa langue. Vanitas avait réussi avec une mention très bien, alors que Ven l'obtenait avec une moyenne de treize et des brouettes. Ça y est, ils allaient partir, enfin quitter cette ville !

Dans les deux jours qui suivirent, Vanitas avait fini de plier bagage et s'apprêtait à commencer la meilleure partie de sa vie, loin de sa famille afin de se construire et d'enfin commencer à vivre pour lui. Toutefois, Ven n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit et eut bien plus de mal à faire ses bagages pour s'éloigner de sa tante très sympathique qui l'avait accepté chez elle. Il ne lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissant, car c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu rencontrer Vanitas.

En août, Ven et Vanitas partirent, après les pleurs de Xion et la promesse de la laisser venir les harceler. Ils prirent la route pour la Contrée du départ et passèrent par la Cité du crépuscule pour saluer sa mère et son cadet. Ces deux derniers s'étonnèrent de les voir communiquer avec beaucoup de regards pour Ven et beaucoup de monologues pour Vanitas, alors que Vanitas trouva suspecte la ressemblance entre son copain et son cadet de huit ans, Roxas.

Dix jours avant la rentrée, ils arrivèrent pour faire du repérage, ainsi qu'acheter les fournitures scolaires et ce qu'il manquait pour leurs appartements respectifs, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas vivre ensemble. Ils préféraient garder un espace privé, même s'ils risquaient de plus squatter chez l'un au final ; ce qui ne manqua pas.

Lorsque les cours commencèrent, Ven tint le coup et continua à ne pas parler oralement, même s'il se montrait amical et très avenant. Les mentalités avaient bizarrement changé, sans doute grâce à l'environnement. En revanche, Vanitas fit forte impression dès son premier jour, mais absolument pas pour des raisons très positives.

Les trois classes de premières années (ils n'étaient même pas cent dans leur promo) ne partageaient que peu de classe en commun, dont les activités sportives. En général, Ven restait avec sa classe et son petit groupe de potes, même s'il adorait lorgner sur l'équipe dont laquelle était Vanitas. Tiens, c'était nouveau, la présence de son sourire mauvais et ironique avait largement augmenté comparé au lycée.

Lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils s'affrontaient pour tester leurs limites et pour passer du temps ensemble. Ven savait que son équipe avait peu de chances de l'emporter, mais cela ne l'empêchait jamais de se donner à fond contre l'élite. En réalité, ce fut même ainsi qu'il se fit remarquer par d'autres enseignants de la formation principale, bien qu'ils furent sceptiques face à son mutisme. En décembre, Ven déclina l'offre mais accepta de passer une semaine dans la classe de Vanitas.

Honnêtement, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils bavardaient, mais s'échangeaient tellement de regards, de sourires sous-entendus et de rires étouffés, qu'à la fin de la première journée ils furent collés ; ainsi que les cinq suivantes.. Ce qui était vraiment ridicule, parce qu'ils ne dérangeaient même pas le cours. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas vraiment 'collés' comme au lycée, ils devaient rester une heure de plus pour aider leur professeur ou ranger.

Après la cassure du nouvel an qu'ils passèrent à la résidence avec Xion, Vanitas eut moins de temps à cause des cours du deuxième semestre. Alors qu'il apprenait différents techniques et styles de combat, Ven découvrit plusieurs sorts de guérison et la médiation. Ce qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour traîner dans la salle commune de son dortoir avec les gens de sa classe qui y dormaient aussi.

Lorsque Vanitas le fit sursauter quelques temps plus tard, Ven fut réellement extatique par sa capacité à ne pas faire de bruits. Pendant les jours suivants, ils passèrent tellement de temps à faire des farces, que les gens commencèrent à suspecter leur relation ; non pas qu'ils s'en cachaient après tout. Mince, Vanitas avait organisé une chasse au trésor pour son anniversaire à travers l'école toute sauf discrète et Ven lui avait rendu la pareille en faisant une soirée mousse dans leur dortoir.

Ce qui fit lever le doute permanent fut la réaction de Ven lors d'un combat précédent la semaine d'examen. Dans sa filière, Vanitas devait valider des aptitudes physiques, pour se faire les élèves avaient des combats organisés et spécifiques ; un juste physique sans rien d'autre, un où il ne pouvait que se servir de magie, et un dernier en coopération avec quelqu'un choisi au hasard où il alternait l'utilisation de magie.

Leurs plages horaires pour s'entraîner se faisaient pendant la pratique sportive et ils occupaient la moitié du gymnase. Alors que Ven s'amusait avec Lea, un excellent camarade de dortoir et de classe, une explosion dans un coin retentit à travers la salle. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il constata que cela venait de là où s'entraînait Vanitas, mais s'arrêta lorsque la fumée se dissipa pour montrer le garçon au sol, inconscient.

À plein poumon, il l'appela et aveugle au reste du monde, il sauta des gradins grâce à un sort de glace pour glisser jusqu'à lui. Il repoussa le châtain désolé qui l'affrontait sans la moindre compassion, et lança un soin en le prenant dans ses bras, mais rien. Les marques de brûlures disparurent, son ventre montait et descendait, sauf que sa respiration ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Il commença à l'appeler, tout en le secouant. « _Vanitas ! Vanitas, putain réponds-moi !_ » Mais les yeux restaient clos et son corps immobile. Ses cordes vocales le tiraillaient à force de ne pas avoir été utilisé pendant si longtemps, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Le sort avait marché, Vanitas aurait dû se réveiller et recommencer à crier en jetant ses attaques insupportables, mais il restait allongé dans ses bras, silencieux. Merde, non. « Vanitas, putain… merde, ouvre les yeux…» Vanitas vivrait, il le savait mais merde comment une attaque pareille avait pu le mettre hors-jeu ? Ne s'était-il pas protégé à temps ? Avait-il sous-estimé son adversaire, le considérant de vaurien ?

Un souffle frais sur sa joue lui fit lever la tête d'un coup et il sourit, malgré les larmes floutant sa vue. « _Je ne te connaissais pas si bavard, Ventus._ » Il soupira de soulagement, le cœur battant encore à toute allure et l'embrassa, peu soucieux des gens autour de lui.

Dès lors, l'utilisation de sa voix revint aussi naturellement qu'elle était partie. Enfin, seulement quand Vanitas était dans les parages, Ven s'assurait toujours qu'il puisse venir jusqu'à lui en signalant sa présence grâce à sa voix. Le monde autour de lui était toujours bruyant, mais il s'était habitué à retrouver les choses inaudible et à s'assurait que la seule personne importante puisse toujours le retrouver, peu importe les ténèbres autour d'eux.


End file.
